X-Men:Dream War
by beserkerclaw
Summary: My Version of the begining of X-Men Vs. Magneto
1. Chapter one

HTML1DocumentEncodingutf-8These Characters are Trade Marked and C by Marvel Comics.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
In Every Living being there exists Genes. These Factors define who and what we are. Over years and centuries, Mankind evolves and we take on different Genetic Traits. This is called Mutation. And once while We become something different. People, Humans are known as Homo Sapians. However a new race is being born one edvanced over mankind. This Race is called Homo Sapians Superior--- Mutants. They are Hated and Feared by Humanity, for their unique gifts and abilities. Some want to rule over normal people who are thought of as weaker. A war is on the Horizon.On one side are Normal Humans on the other are Mutants.But there are a select number in the middle. They few are Mutants who believe in a Dream that all Mutants can co-exist with humans. these People have been brought together to Bridge the gap between the races. This group have been Named......  
  
X-MEN   



	2. Chapter one

HTML1DocumentEncodingutf-8CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
"Lets move guys there right behind us"!  
  
"Yeah, like we didnt alreay know that"  
  
"Would you two stop fighting they plan to kill us"!  
  
These Teens, a group of six have been on the run for a few days now. They're all Mutants, who didnt ask for this to happen but it did. Only recently have they known what they are and as quick as that it was even quicker that the FOH was on thier tail. They had no one to turn to. Not there Families or friends. A week ago they were all captured and brought to a contaiment center In Boston Massachusetts. This place was headquarters of the organization FOH:The Friends Of Humanity. This Group is dedicated to bring in Mutants and eventuly kill them, their ideal is that Mutants are an abomination that must be dealt with. Thier Founder and Leader is a man with good reason to hate Mutants his name is Graydon Creed.His purpose besides the eradication of mutants is to hunt down and kill two powerfull mutants whose identities are known only to him.  
  
It was Nighttime when the kids reached the out skirts of New York. They had chosen not to use thier powers to get away or fight their pursuers. But thing were getting out of hand.  
  
"I'm Telling you Sam We could use are Powers and get out of here"  
  
"No Tabitha, Ah already said that could lead them to us, im not about to let that happen" Sam Replied.  
  
"Hey Kentukcy, Tabs right use yours and fly us away, dude"  
  
"No, Jubilee ah wont period"!  
  
"Why are you being an ass Guthrie, come on or do you want to get caught again"  
  
"Sam I go with the girls on this one"  
  
Me too"  
  
"Great five against one huh? Wonderful"!  
  
These six people are good friends when there not fighting against each other.  
  
Sam Guthrie-A mutant who can prepell himself like a Cannonball. and creates a blastin field so he wont get hurt by the impact. Hes a tall lad from the heart of Kentucky with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
Jubilation Lee-Most call this Asian-American beuty Jubilee a shorten version of her name. it fits her powers as she can generate plasma 'Paffs' of brightly collored energy fireworks. She wears short a pink shirt and a bright Yellow jacket. Shealso has earrings with her name on them and big shades.  
  
Tabitha Smith-If she named her self a nick name for her powers you would call her Boom Boom, or Boomer. She has short blond hair and an explosive attitude. Her powers allow her to generate Time bombs that she can control when to blow them up.  
  
Kathrine 'Kitty' Pryde- She hails from Illonois. She has Brown hair and eyes and is the oldst in this group. Her power allows her to 'phase' through objets and people like a Shadow alowing her to become intangible. So in other words she is a ShadowCat. She also can mess up electronics by phasing in to them.  
  
Kyle Gibney--a Regulur Wildchild. Kyle has blond hair and eyes and his mutation is that of an animal claws and teeth and furry like one with the animal fury within.  
  
Emilio Espanoza--Nicknamed Skin. He has a strange color to his skin a greyish hue. he is able to strech his skin out words from his limbs. he comes from Mexico.  
  
A few Miles behind the teens Creed sits in the helicopter as it goes after the mutants.  
  
"Sir we will catch up to them shorty"  
  
"Excellent but this is only the begining soon all mutants shall die at the hands of The Friends Of Humanity"!!  
  
As they flew away thanks to Sams power all kids thoughts went towards the past as they tried escaping the facility. for days they sat in a cell eating slop and having power damping collors on there necks. but a strock of luck hit them when all power was shut down when an attack on the FOH occured involving mutants. These mutants were called by some there the most powerful ones. with beams coming from ones Eyes and one controling weather. Sam and the other left quickly not known where they were headed.   


HTML1DocumentEncodingutf-8Back in the present Sam and the others Stopped and eat some food from Kyles Backpack.  
  
"We have to find a place to hide"  
  
"Ai Karamba Pryde, they will look at hiding places first such as Warehouse or Abandond buildings.  
"Ok Mr Info, were would you go"  
  
"Both of you knock it off maybe we can find someone to help us."  
  
Oh right Sam that will work, We are Mutants no one will help us"  
  
Just then a hellicopter came over view and shined a spot light at them and a speaker came on the voive was creed.  
  
"Attention, Mutants come with us and you may live a little Longer"  
  
"Dude What do we do"?!!  
  
Sam looked at the copter and his friends and made a choice.  
  
"No more options, we Fight them"  
  
His friends looked at him in surprize as he powered up and flew to attack the Copter. Threy also made a choice to help him.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE   



	3. chapter two

Washington D.C.---Near Midnight  
  
  
"Excuse me Senetor, theres an agent Of the NSA Who wants to speak with you"  
  
"Oh, Send him"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Senetor Robert Jefferson Kelly a man who as senetor and canidate for the next presidential election works long hours on a anti Mutant forum and has many alliences.  
  
"Greetings Seneter We need to talk"  
  
"Of course Henery please Take a seat"  
  
Henery Peter Gyrich an agent of the NSA(National Security Asgency)Has been a contact and good friend to Kelly through the years and also dispizes Mutants.  
  
"What can I do for You Henery"?  
  
"Its about mutants if you become president its assured that the Mutant Containment Law will pass the House and senete to congress. Im here to offer one more way to get rid of the threat of Mutants the solution Sentinals" Explained Gyrich  
  
"Go on" replied Kelly  
  
"Well There are many groups getting rid of mutants such as the Friends of Humanity, The Sentinals are giant robots with one purpose to capture or Annilalate them and they can locate mutants anywhere on the planet"  
  
"Sounds Interesting Henery but How can I help"?  
  
"Seneter you can ok the project for now and I have some one I like you to meet named Bolivar Trask, He created them and wants to stop mutants as much as both of us do".  
  
"Very well set up a meeting tomarrow I got things to do tonight."  
  
"Will do Seneter"  
  
As Gyrich leaves Kelly smiles at long last he sees oppertunity of getting ride of the Mutant Problem. he calls up on his phone a contact.  
  
"This is Seneter Kelly, Get me G.W. Bridge on the line".  
  
After a few minutes of silence the phone beaps and a voice comes on:  
  
"Bridge Here"  
  
"G.W. this is Seneter Kelly We need to talk"  
  
"Very well"  
  
"I spoke to Gyrich about his project do you now of it"?  
  
"The Sentinal Program, of course S.H.I.L.E.D knows everything, and beleave me Seneter We are 100% behind it The threat needs to be neutrlized." Bridge said  
  
"Agreed We need to get on it immediatly, Im meeting the sentinal creater tomarrow this could be am intresting year for the world Bridge"  
  
"Ok On my way to start this"  
  
Kelly hung up the phone a smile crossing his lips things were now set in motion and the world would never be the same. A change is coming.   



	4. Chapter three

Two more Copters arrived as Sam tore the first apart. He flew up an knocked off the tail and then the blades. Espenoza streched his arms amd held a copter as Jubilee and Tabitha blew it two pieces Kyle and Kitty destroed the other one. out of the smoke, Graydon Creed emurged scathed but alive.  
  
"Thats enough Mutants surrender before you die"  
  
Just then tanks came and pointed at them. with leathal force they prepared to strike but the mutants were not done they retaliated but to no avail the FOH had them. Then out of the shadows came a blinding light of crimson energy. The FOH looked toward the direction standing there in the light of a Jets Headlights were four people One with a visor glowing Crimson, were the blast came from. a African Women with White Hair a bulk Beast of a man and a young lad covered with ice. The Humans were scared cause these guys attacked thier HQ awhile back. Creed ran he wasnt going to die this day.  
  
"Bobby Hank get the kids on the Blackbird Ororo clean up here"  
  
"You got it Ferless leader"  
  
"Wow Sam this is awesome look at them there mutants"  
  
"Good for them lets go"  
  
The kids were put on board the mess cleaned up and now the jet lifted off and left for home.   



	5. chapter 4

Down in Washinton Dc Seneter Kelly and Henery Peter Gyrich rode up to the warehouse. As soon as they got out they where greeted by a man with gray hair who seemed excited.  
  
"Ah Senter good of you to come, i'm Bolivar Trask and this is my Sentinal plant comme come the best is yet to come."  
  
They all walked in side. Lineing the walls were hundreds of Sentinals ready for activation. They entered a computer room that seemed super high tech from this worlds technology.  
  
"This is the mainframe from here i can activate them and i have blueprints and models in the com that i use as the design, Senetor these robots are the next wave they will without a doubt wipeout mutants all over. I came up with the idea a while ago when they were merly emurging."  
  
"Excellent what i see is good continue i need to get back to finish some campaining Henery lets get back to the office"  
  
"Yes sir"   



	6. Codenamed: Wolverine

In the windy cold air the snow fell slowly like flakes coming to make ice grounds and more snow on the ground it was always like this around here but the inhabitants liked it this way. The best places to hang were Taverns or Bars. In one such bar, a party atmosfure was present. the many people were drinking playing pool and eating. The Only thing missing was a good old fashined Bar Fight. But in a place like this anything could happen. The news was blaring about how a bear attacked a man and shreded him. but the mans friend came on clamering about how it was a monster of a man.  
  
"A bear i dont think so" he said "he was as big as a man but with the strengh of a man he had claws and he was hairy and he talked to my friend taunting him before he killed him. I was affraid so i ran. If im a coward i dont care, It was a Mutie i tell you. thats right Mutants they all should rot in hell for all i care they have no remorse for anyone they just think about them selves".  
  
Next the news caster came on. she was a Women from New York Named Trish Tilby.  
  
"Thank you Mr Miller, ladies and Gentelman this occured in Canada on the out skirts by Alberta he also said this mutie had blond hair and was 6"1' if anyone sees him stay away and report it to the authorities  
  
As the news casr ended the Tv Changed to a sitcom about a family.  
  
In the back of the place there was a arm wresaling contest was goin on one man was a huge man big and strong with ripaling muscles. the other looked weaker them the first but still doin it.  
  
"You know im un beaten what makes you want to challenge me"?  
  
"I like long odds"  
  
The man smiled at the comment.  
  
"Good lets get it on"  
  
The game began the man was winning and nearly pinned the younger one. after a few tries to pin. the big man was overwhelmed as the younger one toppled his arm down on the table nearly braking it.  
  
"I Win"  
  
"You cheated"  
  
"Yeah right whatever I'm The Best At What I Do Bub and that is win"  
  
"Ok you want to play hairball little man ok lets do this"  
  
He took out a pair of Brass knuckles and put them on and the little man made a smirk.  
  
The big man made the first strike and hit him square in the face breaking his nose right on contact. He went again and tore the face right across it the little man toppled down then a scant second later he was up on his feet staring at thew man trough bloody features. the bar freaked and saw the little man leap forward and cleanly knock him around and make him unconsious. He took his money and walked to the bar.  
  
"Can i have beer"  
  
"Sure take it"  
  
the bartenter gave him alot more then he asked for an he left. putting thre beer securely to his harley he wiped the blood of and it fell to stain the snow. 

He Roared Down the highway unaware that some one within the trees was following him. he roared to the gas station and started filling it up with gas. As he finished he paid the owner and started up .As he left along the way an explosian sent his bike fliying and him to the pavement.  
  
"hahahahahahahahahahahaha, That was great runt Do it again"  
  
The man looked up at the laughing man in front of him as he got to a nealing position.  
  
""Well well Logan long time no see what has it been 15, 20 years. With the lives we have who can tell, so runt missd me"?  
  
Logan looked at him with question eyes  
  
"Who the hell are you"?  
  
"What you dont know, ha thats rich come on you telling me you dont remember all the good stuff we did"  
  
"Yeah thats what im telling you Bub Your unknown to me"  
  
"Well maybe this will job your memory"  
  
He leaped at logan and dug his claws into his chest and dug deep. Then trough him into a tree trunk. You will remember pain that only i can give."  
  
Logan then went forward an punched him in the face.  
  
"That punch like metel"  
  
Logan begain to slip into a berserker fury and his hands flinched. Out from the knuckles on the back of each hand came three claws that made a distinct sound  
  
SNIKT  
  
"So Little man theres been some changes since last me met this should prove fun"  
  
they clashed together metel claws slicing through fleash the man grabed the hand and looked at the claws smimering in the sun.  
  
"Would you look at this must ne Adamantium I heard of it its rare you are one lucky mutant" 

Logan hit him and flipped back.  
  
"Lucky you call this lucky"?  
  
"Yeah Logan I wish I had the metel. OH by the way Im Victor Creed but you know me better as Sabretooth"  
  
Creed launched at him and they tunbled down a hill toward a river and went splashing in. the fight went on spashing the water all over them and the ground. Logan had no idea why he was fighting but he didnt care this thing had hurt him and he aimed for some payback. Creed on the other hand seemed to be enjoying it he realished the fight and to do it against his old friend Logan. the river borght them to a iced over Lake on which they skided and kept on fighting.  
  
"I dont know you from Adam Bub but I do know your a dead man"  
  
"Oh I am so scared" Creed said with a spark of sarcassm.  
  
They fought untill the ice began to give way then Sabretooth took Logan by the neck and slamed him into the ice breaking it then putting him underneath it, holding him there. Also making sure his hands were not free.

Logan was losing air while under water and it was freesing Creed was strong but Logan had a will stronger then anything. He struggled his mucles flinced and tensed up he gave a push as much as he could. Creeds hands lossened as Logan grabed him and with all his strengh push himself out of the waterover to the snow. But he wasnt throw, he had it with Sabretooth. He poped his claws and started ponding him in the chest over and over and over slashing and drawling blood therage arrived and the beast in Logan emurged as he kept on slashing.He tore the skin and broke nearly every bone in Creed body. as Logan stopped and throw the Rag of a body into the icey Water. He ran and ran not stopping after hed gotton well away and trhe beast subsided Logan's claws went back in. Tiredness set in he fainted in the snow, a bloody frostbitin form.   


  


  


  



	7. Powers

Ellis Island on a bridge over looking Liberty Island, stands a man whose old features indicate a hard life. His long white hair blowing from the sea air. His gaze is stone he is deep in thought. Kids are playing on the bridge.  
  
"Kill the muties kill them"  
  
He shot a look at them and they backed away. his mind drifted back to 1944 during World War II when his people were subjagated by the Germans. and also having lost his wife Magda and Daughter. then he is stateled by sencing a presence Behind him.  
  
"What is it now Charles still come to presuade me, my answer is still no"  
  
He turns around and looked at a bald man in a whellchair.  
  
"I didnt know you gained any new poers such as telephathy Eric"?  
  
"I jusdt know when your close old friend"  
  
They looked at each other with a stern look of regret. Then Xavior spoke up.  
  
"Eric why do you do this what your purpose in controling them, what do you get out of it."  
  
"You still dont understand Charles we are the future, Homo Sapiens have lived long enough, Homo superior now must rule. Mutants shall come to me"  
  
  
"Enough Charles please, you know the War is brewing ill just lead the mutants to victory"  
  
His name is Eric Magnus Lenshier and he is a mutant who controls metel. theother is Professor Charles Francois Xavior who has Telepathy. 

In the town of Salem Center There is a place that is unique its called The Xavier Institue for Gifted Youngdters. To the pubic its a private school for Blue Bloods. In Reality the school is a place where Mutants leard to deal with there powers and control them for the betterment of all. Its been a long day for for the group of Mutants comeing back to this place. The BlackBird Skimed by in the clouds nearing the house. as the pool slides open reveling a hanger bay beneath the ground. As the jet landed they were met by the headmaster of the school Professor Charles Xavier.   
  
"Welcome Home My X-Men, and What do you have here" he asked looking at the six kids  
  
"Professor we saved this group from an assualt by the Friends Of Humanity" The one called Cyclops answered.  
  
"Ah I see, Welcome Young ones. ok get the kids situated and get out of uniform, and Cuclops meet me in my office" He said as he went along his way out of the hanger.  
  
"Yes Sir"   


The Professor's office was as any other normal. Scott Summers walked in and sat down.  
  
"You needed to see me Professor"?  
  
"Yes Scott, I saw him Today"  
  
"Magnus"? he asked  
  
"Yes Eric refused again i believe its hopeless"  
  
Nothings hopeless professor" Scott said

  
Scott Summers was Xaviers first Student and a bit of a teachers Pet who would do anything for the Professor. he felt strong about the dream and would follow it through to the end. 

"He thinks hes going to start a war with Mankind, and i want you to leads the X-Men into Battle with him in case he starts it"  
  
Scott felt a burden tighten on his shoulders but he bore it.  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Ok Scott get the kids and X-Men to the Danger Room  
  
"Yes Professor"   


All X-Men assembled in a line in the room along with the Kids. Cyclops,Jean,Storm,Beast,Iceman were all in uniform as the kids filed in the room. The Professor went to the both, to instruct them.  
  
"Cyclops will demestrate first, kids please go to where the other X-Men are." said the professor.  
  
"Cyclops will Demonstrate the use of his powers on the objectsd i will toss at him"  
  
Scott Summer AKA Cyclops wore a black uiform with a smal X in the upper left side on his chest and one on his belt buckle that were the color Red. He also wore boots and gloves of ther same color black. Covering his eyes was a special made Visor with a Ruby Quarz lens that stopped his pwer the same way his shades did in normal clothes. If He didnt where them his Optic Blasts would shoot out of control. He had brown hair and if he had his eyes they were brown also. he was always stern and didnt slack off.  
  
"Ok this is the Danger Room. Here we are able to fight battle droids to strenghin our skill and improve the use of our powers. When they are deployed i will use my optic blasts to destroy them. this visor allows my power to keep control if i turn the dial on the side of it it opens the space allowing me to shoot the force beam out".  
  
Xavor presse a button and flying droids came from the walls anf cyke turned the disal and a beam came forth and destroyed one robot in less them a second. Cyke destroyed the other 2 very Quickly.  
  
"Great work Scott ok next" The professor called to any X-Man to step up. 

The next up was Ororo Munroe AKA Storm the mistress of the elements. She was a beutiful African-American Women with Snow White hair. her eyes were Ocean blue.She wore a black out fit covering her body from legs to neck accept for the hands.   
  
"Hello Students I am Storm, my powers consist of Wind,Rain,Snow,Lightning--any element."  
  
Professor called up about 4 bots and sent them out. Storm Used her Lightning to disable it. When she uses her power her eyballs turn compleatly white with no iris. The next bot came at her and hard rain washed it aside as snow hit the third with a big ice and frose it. The 4th was pushed into the others by wind and blew up. Her eyes Turned back to normal and the elements stopped. the kids were amazed.  
  
Professor called the next X-Man up for the spot calling Henery Hank Mccoy AKA The Beast.

The Beast Steped up. He was a stalky fellow with big hands and feet. It was part of his mutation and it made him real agile. He wore a simular black costume like Cyclops except his feet and hands where uncovered. He had Brown hair and is very smart.  
  
The Drones were released and he madse like a monkey amd hoped on them and kicked and punched them to pieces. the robots were cleared.  
  
"Hello kiddies Im Henery Mccoy The Beast. My power gives me strengh and agility as a, well a beast."  
  
"Thank you Hank now Jean" saud Xavior  
  
"Yes Sir: She Replied 

Jean Grey Walked up and the others backed away to give her room.  
  
"Whoa Dude would you look at her girls shes hot right guys" Jubilee said  
  
Jubille Kitty and Tabitha looked toward Sam,Kyle and Angelo and if possible there tongues touched the floor.. they were drooling over her and the girls started laughing.  
  
"If you boys are done staring id like to show you my power" Jean said.  
  
"Ok go ahead Ms grey but i have a question why dont you have a code name"? Jubilee asked.  
  
"Yeah why dont i have a code name Professor"?  
  
The professor Looked down from the Danger Room Both and shrigged his shoulders.  
  
"We Couldnt think of anything to go with your powers Jean im Sorry"  
  
Jean looked at him and frowned as the drones were deployed  
  
"Ok Horny boys and nice ladies, I have the power to read peoples mind called telepthy and I can move objects with Telekinesis."  
  
She used the mind power.  
  
*Thanks for the gesture boys*  
  
Then she used her power to drive the drones together and smashing them.  
  
"Ok Bobby Your turn" Jean says. 

Bobby Drake Stepped from the wall into the center and all the girls were googly eyed over him.  
  
"OMG what a babe" they all said in unison.  
  
"Oh we cant look at a women but they can look at a guy thats not fair" Said Sam.  
  
"Now boys its perfectly fine Jean liked it and i do gawk all you want ladies"Bobby said.  
  
"Im B.Drake but you can call me Iceman and now.."  
  
a chil came and the moisture in the air swirled around Iceman and made an ice shell over hid form.  
  
"I can do this and control ice shoot it out and freeze stuff"   
  
The drones can and The Iceman shot a blast that froze a drone and he chilled thier electronics disabling them.  
  
"Thank You X-men" came Xaviers voice on the intercom.  
  
"Now Kids I want you to sshow us your powers one by one."   


"Ok now we will test your powers kids"  
  
"Sure" Jubille said as she prepared for anything.  
  
"Dont worry the its not to hard these are just for power demastrations." said the Professor  
  
"Okay Dokey Chanoky" Jubilee replied with a smile.  
  
The Bots came and Jubilee ran back afraid at first then unleased what she called Pafs. The Bright 'fireworks' that were her powers. they blew the bots and she jumpe up:  
  
"Oh yeah" she yelled. 

Next up was Kitty who gave the the bots a run for there money and some short circuits. Kyle dismantlerd them like an animal. and Skin squeezed it open. Finally Sam blasted his way through them all.  
  
"Excellent now X-Men come to my office and you kids go out swiming if youd like."   


Sam,Jubilee,Tabitha,Angelo,andkyle were given swimsuits and headed to the pool for some fun in the sun as Jubilee put it. they all where amazed at the size of it. the three girls all looked at each other and smiled them pushed the three boys in and started laughing hystericly. The guys got up wet and a little mad. then the girls jumped in and the fun began.  
  
Back inside,at Xaviers Office the meeting had begun. Prof sat behind his desk in his wheelchair while in chairs in front Scott and Jean sat next to each other holding hands. Bobby sat in a chair to the side playing with a snow ball. Hank sat with one leg over the other waiting to listen and Ororo sat elegently in a chair.  
  
The Professor cleared his throught.  
  
"My X-men, the time is coming that I prepared you for over these few yesars we been together. The time the world needed the X-Men.   


  


  



End file.
